jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Furia./Inna historia
Krótkie wytłumaczenie: • piszę z różnych perspektyw • na początku wszystko dzieje się podobnie jak w JWS tylko zmieniłam trochę fabułę, a potem wyglądają jak w JWS2 ale wszystko dzieje się inaczej • pochyła czcionka to myśli lub/i sny • pogrubione są wypowiedzi. ' To... Chyba tyle... :P' Z góry przepraszam za błędy ort. Rozdział 1. Perspektywa Czkawki - Czego...? - odparłem schodząc na dół z niechęcią. - Może trochę grzeczniej. Zaraz zaczyna się smocze szkolenie. ''' - '''Tato... Nie chcę iść. - stanąłem na schodach i złożyłem ręce na krzyż. Ojciec posłał mi groźnie spojrzenie. Westchnąłem. - Już idę... '- rzuciłem od niechcenia i wyszedłem z domu. Bardzo wolno szedłem, ale i tak ( niestety ) zdążyłem. Stanąłem przed wejściem do akademii. ''Raz kozie śmierć. - westchnąłem i wszedłem. Potknąłem się i wpadłem na wóz z narzędziami śmiercionośnymi. Rozległ się huk i wszystkie oczy skupiły się na mnie. - '''A ty znowu? Myślałam, że dałeś sobie spokój, po wczorajszej wpadce. - zaśmiała się wrednie Astrid, a z nią inni, oprócz Pyskacza. Tatara... wiedziałem. '' - '''Cześć... '- mruknąłem pod nosem. I tak upłynął mi dzień. Prawie stałem się krótszy o głowę, ale to taki szczegół. Wszystkim by było lepiej. Wracam do domu, a za mną idą pozostali. Słyszę ich śmiechy i rozmowę... - Ty, Czkawkuś. A ty przypadkiem nie miałeś Nocnej Furii zabić? '- zadrwił sobie Sączysmark. Cała grupka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie wytrzymałem. - J'eśli myślisz sobie, że możesz żartować ze słabszych, jeśli możesz się na nich wyzywać to jesteś idiotą! '''- wykrzyczałem mu prosto w twarz. Nikt nie pisnął ani słówka. Zmarszczyłem brwi i pobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Zły wrzuciłem kilka kamieni do wody. ''Nie mogą sobie znaleźć innej ofiary tylko mnie?! '' Usłyszałem nagle ryki. ''Aha... Znowu atakują. '' Zacząłem biec szybko do kuźni pomóc Pyskaczowi. Oczywiście Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli lepszą fuchę odemnie. We wszystkim byli lepsi. Zawsze... No nic. Zacząłem zabierać popsute narzędzia i je naprawiać z Pyskaczem. Ostrzyłem właśnie miecz, gdy usłyszeliśmy charakterystyczny świat. - '''Nocna Furia... - szepnąłem do siebie i wybiegłem z kuźni. Stanąłem w centrum wioski w nieoświetlonym miejscu. Nie byłem sam, byli też Astrid i inni. Patrzyłem się w niebo. Widać było czarny cień szybko poruszający się po niebie, a po chwili zniknął. - Gdzie on jest? - spytała Astrid Śledzika. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odwróciłem się w ich stronę. - Czkawa! - krzyknęła odruchowo Astrid, a mnie czarne, masywne łapy porwały w powietrze. - Aaaaaaaaa!! - próbowałem się wydostać, ale nic z tego. Spojrzałem w górę, na pysk czarnego jak noc smoka. Był skupiony tylko na jednym punkcie, leciał przed siebie. Nocna Furia... Prawdziwa Nocna Furia... right Mam nadzieję, że się rozdział spodobał. :D Proszę, konentujcie to opowiadanie, bo to naprawdę bardzo motywuje! :) Rozdział 2. Perspektywa Czkawki Smok nie raczył spojrzeć w dół. Wbijał swoje pazury w moje kościste ręce. Syknąłem z bólu. Smok wydał z siebie tylko chrząknięcie i nadal leciał przed siebie. Podrzucił mnie i złapał za nogi. - No, jeszcze lepiej. - powiedziałem z ironią. Smokowi najwyraźniej się to nie spodobało, bo błyskawiczne swoimi żółto-zielonymi oczami gapił się na mnie i powarkiwał. Miał małe źrenice. To chyba nie wróży nic dobrego... Powoli widać było cel naszej podróży, mojej... Wbrew woli. To było miejsce inne niż wszystkie. Wyspę otaczały ogromne kolce lodowe, a wokół wyspy były statki poprzebijane kolcami. Smok wleciał do środka. Nocna Furia to podobno najinteligentniejszy smok. Dlaczego zabrał z wyspy akurat mnie? Czym się wyróżniam? Tym, że jestem ofermą? '' Czarna bestia postawiła mnie na ziemi i siadła na przeciwko mnie. Źrenice znacznie mu się powiększyły, nie wyglądał już tak strasznie jak podczas lotu. Był... Uroczy moim zdaniem. Usiadłem i złożyłem nogi na krzyż, czyli siadłem "po turecku" i zacząłem obserwować smoka. Siedział nieruchomo, a ja nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Wziąłem patyk i zacząłem coś rysować. Smok stanął za mną i uważnie obserwował mój każdy ruch ręką. Przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę, a potem poszedł sobie. Straciłem go z oczu, gdy wszedł w krzaki. Wstałem i zacząłem rozglądać się i rozmyślać dlaczego Nocna Furia mnie tu sprowadziła. Stanąłem nad przepaścią i westchnąłem. Zobaczyłem nagle postać olbrzymiego smoka, który wstał. Leżał on przedtem w przepaści. Był naprawdę OGROMNY! Odszedłem kilka kroków w tył i wpadłem na tę samą Nocną Furię, z którą wcześniej leciałem. Czarny smok ukłonił się białemu olbrzymowi i popchnął mnie głową do krawędzi, a sam odsunął się trzy kroki w tył. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Obróciłem głowę i zerknąłem na Furię, a potem na olbrzyma. Biały smok dmuchnął we mnie lodem i zamroził mi włosy. Nie wiedziałem co to znaczy, ale chyba coś dobrego skoro szczerbata Furia się na swój sposób zaśmiała. A potem biały smok znów znikł w przepaści. Odwróciłem się, ale Nocnej Furii już nie było. ''Gdzie on może być...? '' Poszedłem za śladem łap. Zobaczyłem bawiące się razem smoki. Nie była to Nocna Furia ani Ponocniki. To też nie były Grąkle, Zębirogi czy Śmiertniki. Takie smoki nigdy nie atakowały Berk. Miały dwie duże tylnie łapy, na których chodziły i miały też dwie, bardzo małe łapy. Ich głowa była podłóżna, a z tyłu głowy był wachlarz. Jeden smok był złoto-zielony, a drugi fioletowo-żółty. Ganiały się po wyspie, śmiejąc się na swój sposób. Przyglądałem się im i uśmiechnąłem, ale nie to mnie zaciekawiło. Zobaczyłem krzaki ruszające się, a z nich wystawało drzewko. Podszedłem i odgarnąłem liście. Zobaczyłem smoka coś rysującego, a tym smokiem była oczywiście Nocna Furia. Zacząłem się uśmiechać pod nosem i poszedłem na środek wyspy i usiadłem. Olbrzymi smok nagle wstał i zaczął ryczeć, a po chwili zniknął pod wodą . Podbiegłem do przepaści zobaczyć co się stało. Stanąłem na brzegu i patrzyłem w dół. Czarne łapy znów mnie porwały. - '''Eeej. Gdzie ty lecisz?' - spytałem smoka, który spojrzał się na mnie i warknął przyjaźnie. To chyba dobrze. Wszystkie smoki wyleciały nad ocean. Było ich naprawdę ogromna ilość. Nagle wszystkie smoki stanęły, z oceanu wypłynął biały olbrzym i zaczął "ziać" rybami. Ahaaa... To coś w stylu rodzinnego obiadu... Wszystkie smoki zaczęły łapać te ryby. Też chciałem coś zjeść, ale nogami nie dałem rady złapać. Furia miała pełny pysk ryb, niektóre ryby wypadały mu i wpadały znów do oceanu. Smoki się najadły i wróciłem z nimi na ich wyspę. Czarny smok postawił mnie na ziemie. Ja usiadłem, a on stanął obok i wypluł mi połowę ryby. Skrzywiłem się. Smok usiadł naprzeciw mnie i patrzył się to na rybę, to na mnie. - Mam zjeść? - zapytałem. Smok skinął głową. Fuuuu. '' Teraz ja patrzyłem się na smoka i na rybę. Smok ruszał pyskiem tak jakby jadł. Z niechęcią wziąłem obślinioną rybę i ugryzłem kawałek. Smok połknął coś, każąc mi to samo zrobić. Wywróciłem oczami i pokonałem. Myślałem że zwymiotuję, ale obeszło się bez tego. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Smok mnie naśladował. Uśmiechnął się! Wstałem i poszedłem dwa kroki w przód. Smok za mną. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. -' Nie bój się. Ja nie zrobię Tobie a ni innemu smokowi krzywdy. Ja nie jestem jednym z tych na Berk.' - mówiłem do niego wyciągając coraz bliżej niego dłoń. Po niedługim wahaniu smok przyłożył łeb do mojej dłoni, ale po chwili poszedł sobie, a ja usiadłem na kamieniu i zacząłem rozmyślać. ''Dlaczego on mnie tu sprowadził? Nie chciał żebym tam był? Myślał, że tu będzie mi lepiej? Dlaczego akurat mnie? Mam do niego tyle pytań, ale niestety nie rozumiem po smoczemu... Nagle poczułem pysk na swoich plecach, pchał mnie. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem szczerbatą mordkę, którą polubiłem. Smok kazał mi na niego siąść. Zrobiłem to. Powoli smok wzbił się w powietrze, a potem przyśpieszył. On chyba też mnie polubił. Nazwałem go... Szczerbatek. Spędziliśmy wiele wspaniałych jak i okropnych chwil razem. Bardzo się ze sobą zżyliśmy i dla siebie moglibyśmy zrobić wszystko. right 'No. Ten rozdział dłuższy. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba. :)' 'Mam nadzieję, że was zaciekawiło. ;3 Proszę, nadal komentujcie. :)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania